Video coding standards include Joint Video Exploration Team (JVET) of MPEG and VCEG, ITU-T H.261, ISO/IEC MPEG-1 Visual, ITU-T H.262 or ISO/IEC MPEG-2 Visual, ITU-T H.263, ISO/IEC MPEG-4 Visual, ITU-T H.264 (also known as ISO/IEC MPEG-4 AVC), including its Scalable Video Coding (SVC) and Multiview Video Coding (MVC) extensions and ITU-T H.265 (also known as ISO/IEC MPEG-4 HEVC) with its extensions.